My Xena, my goddess, my princess
by xentrya
Summary: This is my favorite Xena story I have ever written, a story full of insight,told from Ares'POV. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do:


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess. They belong to Studio USA and Renaissance Pictures. No profit has been made from this story, damn!**  
>Rated: K+<strong>

MY XENA. MY GODDESS MY PRINCESS

(by XENTRYA)

It's been years now since I'm doing this stocking routine ,always close by, always present in spirit and body when called, always watching my beautifull, skilled princess, observing, analizing her character, mind and battle skills combined, offering feed-backs and advices, practicing together, still traning her, still teaching her how to be the best. The thing about" the best" is that you can never be" the best" like all the time. You are the best for a rather short while and than, the wrong move, the lack of focus or a better warrior can turn one into history. Well I guess that's mostly why I wanted, needed her to be "the best" for as long as possible. The mear idea of loosing her makes me sick. I just know I would turn the world apart if that was in order ,just to have her back. Though I am "tormenting "her for years-she likes to use that word on me quite often, although we all know that's not the case-I just can't picture my eternal godly life without her by my side. We were meant to be together and yes, as stubborn as she is, she will deny this as forever, but, even forever can have a new meaning when love is involved.

As I am watching her right now, I feel my heart racing inside my chest, a mixture of love, desire, lust and admiration invading my blood, my reason my everything and I get this sensations every single time I watch her in battle. Orgasm is not a strong enough word to describe it. Her energy feels me up like a never-ending melody, breaking even the last trace of determination I have left. I feel her inside me like a wave crushing the shore and with every clash of her sword ,it gets more and more intense. Now that's what I call a woman. But not any woman. What am I saying here? She's not just some ordinary hoe, to use the "woman" word for her. No, my Xena is a godess, a princess. My godess, my princess, capable of making me loose the track of time, keeping me under her spell, hipnotized, in a sort of a dream-state. By the Gods, was I to wind up in some cheep tavern in Athens, deprived of all of my godly powers and I couldn't care less if she was there by my side. Only staring into those blue eyes of hers, as blue as the depth of the Ionian Sea, could make me forget all about my duties and stuff.

I mean…..don't get me wrong, like ,I'm the strong type of guy, I am The God, but I mean, who could ever resist the wild impulses that she feeds me with each day? She fights with such grace that one can't stop wondering if she's really hurting someone or she is just dancing. Since the first time I laid my eyes on her I was stunned by her catlike manner of moving, style depicted easily even if you don't know her personally yet. But, as it's said, the name precedes one's reputation ,so I very often enjoy seeing the reaction of any warlord who sees the chakram at her belt, struck by the realization that he's about to face the God of War's Chosen. I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. And I liked it even that day, when, kneeling in front of me, she swore eternal allegiance to me, her protector, her god ,her teacher ,her everything. When I slid that ring on her finger I suddenly felt a burst of power striking my soul like never before, and that's when I knew it: she was the one. She was really the one. And that's when she knew it too. When I kissed her I felt her mine like never before. There was a bond so strong between us, unbreakable by gods or mortals, that just made us inseparable. Even in death she was to be mine. And I was hers. Completely.

"There will never be another" I told her. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" ,she said.

If anyone 'cept Dite ever heard that, my reputation would have been ruined. Well only Dite heard it. And Cupid .And Zeus And Athena. Let's not forget Artemis now who was eve's dropping. There's quite a bunch of them believe me I now, I'm related to them, remember? But I wanted her to feel just how special she was to me. And yes, she was .Stll is. Always will be. And nothing's gonna change that.

"Ares come on! don't make me wait for you! you're not getting maried or something!"

Oh yea! she's calling! She definitely wants me! she can't stay away for me, I'm telling you ,that's loveee baby !She's addicted to me just like I'm soaked in her perfume .Better make an appearance before I get her upset. A pissed Xena it's just something you DO NOT want to see often. And so…I show up on the battlefield in a rain of blue sparks:

"Yes Xe?"

"Weren't we supposed to train today?"

"Well you were training ,weren't you? I mean, that dangerous gang of bandits did assault you, didn't it?"

"Dangerous? Those weasels? Ares come on! One hand tied behind my back and I would have still kicked their asses. Are you getting soft on me?"

"Never sweet, never. How could I still "torment" you if I did?"

"Oh please, torment me War God ,do your best". And with that ,a mischievous smile formed in the corners of her lips ,and I swere on the river Styx,I could take down Olympus for that smile.

"I thought you'd never ask princess"

"Bring it on!"

And with that, the clashing of the swords began, just like the notes of that perfect melody we once heard one night ,on a deserted beach, when we were dancing, just the two of us, under the pale moonlight. Clashing swords, sounding somehow similar to the rhythm of our inflamed hearts. And in between every attack or defense, an

"You know I love you Xe"

"Love you too Ar" ,could be easily read in our eyes.


End file.
